The Frog Prince
by Freyr Nidhogg
Summary: Sequel to little red riding hood. Another fairy-tale, yet it wasn't Junior this time who got interested in this tale. Rated M for language and some action. This is a parody so enjoy! Some Gaignun and Albedo quarrel over Junior ahead!


**Again a little parody. Somewhat a sequel to little Red Riding Hood. Enjoy and if you like review. ;)  
**

**I do not own Xenosaga or any of their characters.  
**

* * *

**The frog prince**

Once upon a time there was a kingdom which was ruled by a noble white king. Though he didn't have a wife and he sometimes showed weird behavior, he was still loved by all (kirschwassers). The only other person who lived with him in the castle was the gentle and lovely princess, who loved to play with her golden gun in the royal garden. There our mystical and wondrous story begun...

"Wait a sec'! How comes I'm dressed in a pink gown? I thought we decided to stop with the tales crap?" Asked the beautiful princess, while she sat on the edge of an old well, which stood in the center of the garden.

"And who is narrating right now?

Behind the bushes, an older looking man in a scientific coat and glasses, shuffled through a book showing the tittle "the frog prince".

_"Nyähähähhä, Nigredo will get his part in this one!"_

The princess shoot at some flowers, due to grave boredom and swirled the golden gun around her finger, when suddenly someone touched his...erm HER shoulder. Surprised by the unforeseen touch, she lost hold on the gun, which fell down into the deep well. *spelunk*

"Ahh Albedo, that was my favorite!"

"Don't yell at me, for I am king of this pity kingdom. I am wielder of the infinite power and creator of schools, streets, hospitals, agriculture, candy shops and the almighty death star, which will eventually conquer the entire universe! You should be grateful for every physical attention I bestow on you, my dear princess." The white king mustered the princess from head to toe.

"Your outfit is quite intriguing, the color of a peche really let's your red hair shine and what's this? A little tiara? Let me have a closer look!" He bend forward and touched the princess's hair.

"Hey, hands off! I lost my gun and that's your fault entirely! Get it back!" She shoved the king away, pointing to the well.

"Harsh words, my pretty. Uhm, let me see..." The king looked down into the pitch black hole.

"...no way, I won't jump down into such a filthy and ugly place. I could stain my white clothes." Royalty that he was, he turned around and walked up the path to the castle, where he was planning to "prepare" the princesses food to have some fun later that night.

"Wait Albedo! Get back here! Stupid bastard! What am I going to do now? That's quite deep and I am not immortal like my good-for-nothing brother. What if I break my neck?"

Deep down in the obsidian colored water something moved.

"Huh? Is someone down there?"

"Well, there is!" came a weird croaking voice echoing back. "Did you just throw something at me?"

"Sorry, that wasn't on purpose, I swear! I was playing with my gun and lost hold on it. Could you help me to get it back?"

"I could, but what would you give me as a reward for it?"

"I'm the prince, no wait, the princess of this country, I could give you wealth." (Muttering angrily to herself she added: "Curse our farther, why do I have to be a girl? He must be laughing his head off right now. I bet he sewed this dress himself.)

"I do not care for money or gold, I would like something else better."

"Hmm I could give you my annoying brother, he is the ruler of this country. I mean, it would be no loss, really, because I think when we don't lift him from the throne, he will destroy a world or two in the end. He does have bad karma."

"No, someone like that is too scary...what's with you? You look beautiful. How about this: I give you back your gun and in return you give me a kiss."

"A kiss? To a stranger? Somehow that doesn't sound right."

"When the gun isn't that important to you I can just let it rot in the water. Your choice!"

"No! I got it from my second brother who got lost a year ago. He was out hunting but never returned. The gun is my only memento of him. He gave it to me as a birthday present. O.K. it's a deal, I'll give you a kiss in return of the gun!"

"You promise?"

"Yes I do!"

"So it be!" The sound of splashing water reached the princesses ears and then she heard the exhausted breathing of someone climbing up the stones of the well's walls. Finally the savior of the gun reached the edge and caused the princess to gasp in shook. A green little creature was sitting there, having a, well hand wasn't quite the right word, limb around the golden gun.

"Phew, that was heavy. There ya go! My part of the deal is fulfilled, now you must do your part." The creature pursed it's green lips forward and remained in that pose. The princess just starred at it.

"No way, sorry but...I don't even know WHAT you are. You remind me of a gnosis, a small one but still...I can't kiss you, I'm sorry!" Fast like a cat, the princess snatched away the gun from under the creatures acetabulum and ran off to the castle.

With a sad face (yes the creature could muster one!) the green being followed the hurried flight of the princess and catched a fly with his tongue.

"Urgs, damn reflexes, that tasted horrible!"

Back in the castle the princess allowed herself to calm down and to think about the entire situation. Such a shook that something so slimy lived in that well, that she had visited so often, for no one knows how long already. But still the beautiful princess felt bad. She had promised to kiss that thing and it had really fulfilled it's end of the deal. The golden gun laid heavy in her hand, accusing her to have done something despicable. She had to talk with the king. Maybe he knew at least what that green thing was.

She found him in the dinning room. Already seated and waiting for the beauty's arrival.

"Hey Albedo!"

"I am the king, please address me as such!"

"No I won't! Deal with it! So Albedo, I wanted to ask you something."

"Can't it wait for after dinner? You tested my patience long enough, you know. Let's eat before it gets cold, afterwards we can talk!"

"Do you even need to eat? I mean, you're immortal, right? Isn't it somehow a waste of food?"

"I still taste the sweetness and bitter parts of live, so why should I deprive myself of the joyful experience to devour weaker biological life forms?"

"Somehow I lost my appetite."

"But surely you must be thirsty? Have a bit of juice, it's great!" In a flash the king was at the princess's side and purred a liquid inside her empty glass.

"O.K. but just one!"

An hour had already passed when the king decided to quit the dinning room in favor of the princess's comfortable bed room. He had to carry the drunken princess, who giggled the entire way.

"Hihihi you know what's funny bro? Down there, down there in the well, you know? Where you almost gave me a-a heart attack? D'here was a little green whatever-it-is, d'hat wanted me to kiss it. Hahaha"

"Even though I like you to be pretty much out of yourself, I am afraid, that nothing you say makes sense." They reached the room and the king laid the princess gently on her cushioned bed. A servant had already lit the chimney and the room was warm and cozy.

"It makes perfect sense, I think we have a gno-hosis in our well, yup definitely!" she said with a heavy tongue.

"Is that so? Well, it seems to be a pretty perverted one, when it wants to have a kiss from you...or it is an admirer of living art like me." He bend down and kissed the princesses collarbone, which made her giggle again.

"Hihihi stop it, that tickles! Hihihi"

"Hmm this too?" The king reached down to the princesses back and loosened the straps that held the dress together. Then he slid a hand inside and followed the tense muscles of the twitching red head.

"Yeah that tickles too! Hahaha do you know d'hat I have always liked you and our lost brother Gaignun? You two are soooo nice! I want to hug you both!"

"It appears to me, that you don't really know, what I want from you." He crawled higher on top the carefree smiling bunch of drunken happiness.

"But I am confident that I can show you." Slowly he lowered his head until he met the others lips, that were slightly open. Giving no resistance, the princess closed her eyes and threw her hands around the kings back. Albedo placed one hand gently on the red heads chin and opened the mouth of his love a bit further. He slid his tongue inside and touched the princess's at first gently but gradually increased the movement. The red head sighed enjoyably and the king deepened the kiss even more.

It really was to easy to break the princesses defense. Albedo considered to sand a "thank-you-card" to the inventor of alcohol. When suddenly the princess shoved him away and disconnected their lips, which caused Albedo to growl disappointed.

"A dammit. I can't break my promise, right?" Wobbling the princess pushed herself up and staggered to the door.

"Even though it's ugly as, as...as (she tried very hard to think)...as the thing it is, I have to be a woman of pride!" The dress loosely around her shoulders she rushed outside, leaving a confused king behind.

"I can't believe it! Did Rubedo just chose a stinking gnosis over me? And why, for my death star's sake, did he say "woman"?" The king got out of bed too and decided to have a serious talk with the narrator and afterwards to run after his love.

The princess had finally managed to find the well after she had got lost in the kitchen, the gardener's shed, the palace guard's barracks and the segment address number 67, which she had opened accidentally. She now carried a piece of cloth in her hand, which reminded her of Jin's swim cloth.

Immediately she threw it in the next bush she passed by.

"Gno-hoossis, where are yoooouuu? Please don't be mad! I came to make it up to you!"

The frog heard the voice from up the well and crawled up again. Sceptically he looked up to the obviously ruffled-through princess.

"May I ask, what happened to you? You look a bit...did the king do that?" He had just found the hickey on the collarbone of the princess.

"How do you know?"

"He had always have a thing for you. I had a hard time to hold him back."

"What?"

"Ups, oh forget what I just said. I'm just a confused amphibian. What about my kiss now?"

"Ah right! Here it cooomeees!" The giggling red-head bend down and placed a soft kiss on the frogs forehead. For a moment nothing happened, then twinkling smoke evaporated from down the well and surrounded the frog entirely. The princess just starred, eyes wide open with her mouth a bit agape.

Wind came up and blew the smoke away. A handsome prince stood on the place, where the frog had just sat.

"G-Gaignun?" The prince looked down on himself, a smile placed on his lips.

"I'm back to normal! Finally! Thank you so much Junior! You broke the disgusting spell, that our father placed on me after Albedo had lured me in his trap."

"Spell?" Confused the princess seemed not very capable to understand what the good-looking man told her.

In that moment a furious white creature broke through the hedge closest to them. Behind him one could see an unconscious Dimitri laying on the grass, a book torn to pieces next to him.

"Curse you, Gaignun! I didn't know what our stupid father did to you. He just told me, that he could get you out of my way. Had I known, that you were the gnosis-"

"Frog!"

"-I don't care what you call yourself, I would have stopped you from getting close to Rubedo!"

Gaignun slowly tilted his head, analyzing the distance between Albedo and the well, jumped forward and pushed the surprised looking king over the edge. A last: "You little-!" went over the kings lips and ended in a: "-aaaaahhhh!" *splash*

Still the princess hadn't moved from her position. Gaignun turned around to face the much smaller royalty.

"Serves him right! Now what did I want to do just before he interrupted us? Ah I remember!" He gently took the princess's hand and pulled her closer towards the brink of the well. The prince sat down and lifted the light weighed princess on his lap. There she found back her voice.

"Gaignun, why didn't you tell me that this was you all along? I was worried sick, when you disappeared."

"Please forgive me, but to break the spell I was forbidden to tell you who I was and I was afraid that if I would have tried to get into the castle, Albedo would have gotten rid of me before I found you."

"Hmm, that sounds probable. He always was a jealous-one." Gaignun drew the princess closer and started to fondle with the dress, which was already half-loosened.

"Erm, Gaignun what are you doing?"

"Shush Junior, I wanted to do this all along." He pulled the dress down and a little annoyed touched the marks, that the king had left.

"Seems I have to set my marks too." He bend down and started to suck at the young and innocent skin of the princess. Slowly he worked himself over the young virgin in his arms. A red flush already on her cheeks.

"Could I have a proper kiss now, my dear princess? Forehead alone won't do, I am afraid."

Embarrassed she huddled closer, took Gaignun's head carefully in her hands and placed a featherlight kiss on his well-formed lips.

"Still won't do!" An evil smile on his face, Gaignun looked straight into the big, now lust-filled, eyes. The princess kissed him again, which the man took as a chance to wrap his arms around her and so hindered the young one to draw back. Already the taller man had become aroused and he started to move against his love. Creating some friction.

"Gaignun this is to much..." She started to tremble against his lips.

Wanting to engage in the last step the man began undressing himself, when a shaking underneath the lovers interrupted them.

With the force of an angry rhinoceros the white king broke out of his wet prison.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Came a war-cry while he launched at Gaignun, who quick-witted pushed the princess out of the way. Junior fell in the grass and looked at his two brothers, who starred daggers at each other. Both feeling betrayed by the adversary. Junior glanced down at his half stripped body and could help but feel a bit desperate.

"I'll kill you! How dare you to touch him!" Albedo spat out.

"Look who's talking, same goes to you!"

"I'll defeat you and Rubedo will be mine entirely!"

"Not going to happen!"

They clashed at each other brutally, while kicks and punches where exchanged.

No one wanting to give in, they would have continued fighting, if it hadn't been for "the reason" of the conflict.

"PLEASE! I like you both and right now I really can't stand to be ignored, you two idiots!"

Two dumbfounded sets of eyes turned at the princess, who laid in the grass, red as a tomato and showing the oh-so-very-tempting bedroom eyes. The two men gulped, shoot short glances at the other, forming a silent cease-fire and then got to their waiting princess...

And they lived happily and peaceful, well almost peaceful, ever after.

...

Dimitri closed the fairy tale - book, which he had glued together again. He was pleased with his story, even though Nigredo hadn't really got punished enough in his opinion. He wanted to return to his studies after all this leisure time, when suddenly a now very sober, armed and very pissed Junior blocked his way.

"Thanks dad?"

"Uhm, you look good Rubedo, well I'm sorry I need to go, so bye!" Yuriev turned around and tried to escape.

Junior lifted his beloved Marrakov-guns and shoot.

In a distance Albedo and Gaignun sat at the dining table, listening to the gun-shoots in the palace grounds.

"Sounds like he got him." Gaignun noticed.

"He deserves it. But this time, for a wonder, I think I have to thank that old man." Albedo very pleased leaned back in his chair, forming a connection to his younger brother.

Gaignun couldn't hide a smile at the pictures that Albedo send him from their shared activity over the link.

"...oh yes, I see your point!"

And they raised their glasses.

...

"Zum Wohl!" - Freyr

* * *

Liked it? Remember I always enjoy reviews and it might inspire my little muse-cat to bring me more ideas. :)


End file.
